Reviravolta 2: PósHogwarts
by Magalud
Summary: Severus rejeita o convite para se juntar aos seguidores das Trevas e trilha um caminho diferente, com resultados inesperados. Segunda parte da trilogia Reviravolta, feita para o SnapeFest 2009. Melhor ler a primeira parte primeiro.


Nome da fic: Reviravolta 2: Pós-Hogwarts  
Autor: Magalud  
Censura: 16 anos, R  
Gênero: Drama, Romance  
Spoilers: AU, mas tem referências de canon  
Avisos ou Alertas: Violência implicada  
Palavras: 5.260, a.W. (de acordo com Word)  
Desafio: "E se a pior memória de Snape tivesse sido o suficiente para afastá-lo de Voldemort? E se ele tivesse dito não ao Dark Lord, e continuado com sua vida, ainda envergonhado por ter chamado Lily de Mudblood?"  
Resumo: Severus prossegue em seu caminho diferente e obtém resultados inesperados  
Notas: Essa é a segunda fic de uma trilogia planejada chamada Reviravolta. Feito inicialmente para o SnapeFest 2009  
Agradecimentos: Cris, como sempre, e Shey, que me apontou falhas de plot!  
Disclaimer: Todos os nomes e personagens que você consegue reconhecer são de JKR, os outros são meus.

**Reviravolta 2: Pós-Hogwarts**

"Você escolheu o seu caminho e eu escolhi o meu."

— Mudblood!

As palavras ainda assombravam Severus anos depois de terem sido pronunciadas. Todos os dias ele se pegava pensando se um dia Lily o perdoaria.

Depois que ela se casara com Potter, ele se perguntava se tinha valido a pena. Teria sido mais fácil ceder ao assédio de Lucius Malfoy e juntar-se ao bruxo que tanto terror trazia ao mundo bruxo.

Em poucos anos, Lord Voldemort conquistara seu lugar no coração da bruxandade, um lugar de terror e medo. Opositores desapareciam, famílias eram torturadas, ataques audaciosos... Não havia dúvidas de que ele era um bruxo muito impiedoso — e poderoso. Severus tinha certeza de que, se tivesse aceitado se tornar seguidor dele, teria seria temido. Mas o preço certamente seria o desprezo dos chamados bruxos de bem.

Bruxos como Lily e James Potter, que lutavam contra ele. Ou Frank e Alice Longbottom, ambos Aurores. Gente assim encararia Severus com nojo e despeito.

Ele não queria que os olhos de Lily o enxergassem cheios desses sentimentos.

Por isso o assédio de Lucius era irritante e desgastante. Geralmente o louro o esperava na saída do trabalho.

— Ainda no servicinho proletário, Severus?

— Lucius — saudou. — A caminho de seu _happy hour_ costumeiro?

— _Happy hour_ é para gentinha.

— É claro. Vivo me esquecendo.

— Você não precisaria esse empreguinho se me ouvisse.

— Dificilmente é um empreguinho. Sou aprendiz de um dos melhores mestres de Poções de toda Grã-Bretanha. Minhas oportunidades profissionais depois que eu completar o aprendizado...

— ... não são nada comparadas aos poderes que o Lorde pode lhe oferecer! — cochichou Lucius. — Pare de perder tempo com esses perdedores!

— Quantas vezes precisaremos ter essa conversa? Já expliquei minha posição.

— A mim parece que a Mudblood voltou a controlar você. Ela vem à botica com frequência...

— Ela tem um filho pequeno. Crianças adoecem frequentemente. Além do mais, há anos não somos mais amigos. E o fato de ela ser casada com Potter só aumenta a distância entre nós.

— Então você não sente nada por ela?

— Já disse que não.

— E não se preocuparia se ela e o marido sofressem um... acidente?

— Como assim? Que quer dizer?

— Nada, nada. Só que os Potter têm metido o nariz onde não devem. Algo ruim pode acontecer a eles. Nosso Lorde está atento a eles.

Mesmo sentindo o sangue gelar por dentro, Severus disse:

— Isso não me diz respeito.

— Fico feliz. Odiaria vê-lo magoado, Severus. Você sabe que sempre pode contar comigo. Até logo, velho amigo.

Lucius cumprimentou-o com a ponta da bengala e partiu, deixando Severus perto do Leaky Cauldron, de onde o aprendiz de Poções voltaria para a Londres Muggle.

Mas não sem antes fazer uma coisa.

o0o o0o o0o

Severus nunca tinha usado o Floo para chegar a Hogwarts antes. Portanto, era natural que seu chamado trouxesse espanto ao diretor Albus Dumbledore. Severus só conseguiu permissão para passar depois de assegurar que tinha algo muito grave a revelar.

— Você tem certeza?

— Ouvi a informação totalmente por acaso, mas ela veio de um membro do círculo mais íntimo do Lorde.

— Impressionante. Imagine o que poderia saber se fosse do círculo íntimo.

— Não comece com isso, diretor. Só vim saber se pretende protegê-los.

— Claro que sim, Severus. Farei o melhor de minhas habilidades.

— Muito bem. Obrigado por me ouvir.

— Minha porta está sempre aberta para você, Severus.

O jovem não se sentiu confortável com o brilho nos pequenos olhos azuis.

o0o o0o o0o

Foi uma surpresa ver Lily entrando na loja de poções do Mestre Bartuchek, o pequeno Harry empoleirado no seu braço. Severus sentiu o coração se acelerar quando o dono da loja a saudou:

— Sra. Potter, como tem passado?

— Não tão mal, Sr. Bartuchek. Fiquei imaginando se teria uma daquelas poções fortalecedoras. Há uma gripe por aí e acho que James a pegou.

— Sim, sim, tenho exatamente o que precisa. Severus, poderia trazer os frascos recentes?

— Sim, Mestre Bartuchek.

Ele foi para os fundos, ainda esbaforido, pegar as mercadorias pedidas. Ao voltar, viu que Mestre Bartuchek estava ocupado com outro cliente e coube a ele atender Lily, que tinha posto Harry sentadinho no balcão.

— Estes são da última leva que fizemos.

Harry imediatamente se inclinou para mexer nos vidrinhos, e Severus ergueu um escudo. O menino, então, ficou brincando de bater com as mãozinhas no escudo, o que produzia faícas coloridas inofensivas. Harry adorou a brincadeira, soltando gritinhos por causa das faíscas.

— Se você os fez, então devem ser ótimos. — Ela abaixou a voz e se inclinou. — James também precisa de algo contra ressaca.

— Oh — fez ele. — Seu marido não reagiu bem ao isolamento?

— Que isolamento? Ele e Sirius saem para beber quase todas as noites.

Severus empalideceu.

— O prof. Dumbledore não falou com vocês? Vocês estão correndo perigo! Deveriam estar escondidos.

— Sim, ele falou. Já pusemos a casa sob Fidelius. Aliás, quero que leia isso.

Lily mostrou um papelzinho e Severus leu: "James e Lily Potter podem ser encontrados no seguinte endereço em Godric's Hollow".

— Está abrindo o segredo para mim? Por quê?

— Para você entregar os remédios na minha casa, claro. Venha amanhã de manhã. James costuma acordar tarde.

Harry agora esmurrava o escudo mágico com as duas mãos, querendo produzir mais faíscas. Lily o pegou no colo, e o bebê protestou, chorando alto. Severus chamou, em voz calma:

— Harry. Harry, olhe!

Usando a varinha para descrever um arco, Severus conjurou um arco-íris que choveu sobre o bebê. Harry soltou gritinhos tão altos que chamou a atenção dos demais fregueses.

Severus estava admirado. O filho de James Potter sorria para ele!

— Ele gostou de você. — Lily sorriu, e Severus imaginou um milhão de sóis naquele sorriso. — Você ganhou um amigo, Severus.

Corando, o aprendiz disse:

— Ele não é de todo ruim.

Houve um minuto de silêncio constrangedor. Lily ajeitou Harry em seus braços e disse:

— Melhor ir para casa. Então você passa lá em casa de manhã?

— Sua casa?

— Para levar os remédios, Sev!

— Sim, sim, claro. Desculpe.

— Até lá, então.

Lily se despediu do Mestre Bartuchek e saiu, explicando que Severus iria fazer a entrega de poções no dia seguinte. Severus se ofereceu:

— Se Mestre Bartuchek não se opuser, posso acompanhá-la.

— Isso não será necessário. Vou Aparatar de volta. Mas espero Severus amanhã com os remédios.

Lily pagou e saiu. Mestre Bartuchek observou:

— A Sra. Potter gosta muito de você.

— Fomos amigos de infância e colegas em Hogwarts.

— São boas pessoas, os Potter. Bruxos decentes, combatendo Você-Sabe-Quem. Bem diferente de seu amigo Malfoy.

Severus o encarou, alarmado. O velho Mestre continuou:

— Eu o vi saindo com ele, outro dia. Tenha cuidado, Severus. Você pode ser confundido com as companhias que cultiva. Nos dias de hoje, pode ser perigoso. Certamente Dumbledore explicou isso. Seria prudente escutar.

— Sim, senhor.

Severus ouviu as palavras de seu mestre, porém, ainda estava tentando analisar todas as surpreendentes impressões do encontro com Lily. Ele a conhecia bem demais para saber que havia problemas no paraíso.

Quando Severus descobriu que Lily decidira se casar com ninguém menos do que James Potter, ele sentira vontade de ingerir o veneno mais rápido que pudesse fazê-lo morrer antes de ver isso acontecer. Mesmo sem saber direito o motivo, desistiu, dizendo a si mesmo que era para não magoar a mãe. Imaginou que, se ele se empenhasse nos estudos e fosse um grande Mestre de Poções, talvez ela o admirasse.

Então se dedicou à formação, pleiteando aprendizado junto a dois dos melhores Mestres ainda em atividade. Com a ajuda de Dumbledore, ele foi aceito por Bartoulos Bartuchek, refugiado polonês e respeitado Mestre de Poções. Severus esperava um dia ter o respeito que o Mestre Bartuchek tinha de seus colegas.

O que Severus não esperava era ver os olhos verdes de Lily em tanta dor.

Sem notícias praticamente desde que ambos deixaram Hogwarts, Severus presumira que Lily entrara no casamento com Potter para viver o final feliz que pessoas como ela sempre parecem atrair: linda, jovem, unida ao homem que amava. Enfim, uma história de príncipes e princesas. E que ironia, para um Prince legítimo!...

Agora, com um herdeiro para coroar o conto de fadas do casal de ouro de Gryffindor, Lily deveria ser o retrato da felicidade. Seus lindos olhos verdes deveriam refletir apenas júbilo e promessas de eterna alegria. Um paraíso, nada menos.

Não foi o que Severus viu naquela tarde.

Os olhos de Lily se iluminavam quando voltados para o bebê, Harry, um amor imenso e um orgulho indescritível — verdadeiro amor de mãe. Quando ela falava de Potter, porém, eles se apagavam. E quando se voltavam para Severus, eles pareciam misturar dor, arrependimento e súplica.

Severus tinha certeza de que ela o chamara a entregar os remédios para algo mais do que uma mera aproximação.

Que segredos e problemas teriam no paraíso?

o0o o0o o0o

Um sorriso o saudou:

— Sev, você veio!

— Sim, aqui estão os remédios.

— Entre.

Severus obedeceu, ressaltando:

— Não tenho muito tempo, Mestre Bartu-

— Ata! — gritou o pequeno Harry, reconhecendo o companheiro de brinquedo e correndo até ele.

Surpreso, Severus não teve alternativa a não ser pegar o moleque no colo.

— Nossa, Harry gostou mesmo de você.

A recíproca começava a se tornar verdadeira, notou Severus.

— Realmente.

— Olhe, Severus, eu gostaria muito de conversar com você, com calma. Quer vir conosco ao parquinho um dia desses? Você tem um dia de folga?

Sem pensar, ainda brincando com Harry, ele respondeu:

— Sábado à tarde.

— Combinado! — disse Lily, com um sorriso.

— Ata! — concordou Harry, batendo palminhas.

Severus ainda fez mais dois truques de varinha, levando o pequeno às gargalhadas.

E manteve o encontro, o coração acelerado.

o0o 0o0 o0o

— Severus, algo errado?

— Não, mãe.

— Conheço você, filho. O que o está chateando?

Ele afastou a sopa quase intocada, suspirando:

— Posso estar prestes a abalar um casamento. Não sei se gosto da ideia. Por outro lado, posso estar jogando fora tudo com que sempre sonhei.

— A filha dos Evan está com problemas no casamento?

Severus ficou vermelho:

— Mãe!... Como-

Eileen o interrompeu:

— Ora, Severus, não é nenhum segredo. Você ama essa moça. A pergunta é: ela sente o mesmo por você?

— Não sei. Sempre fomos amigos, nunca... Quero dizer, entre nós não houve... E depois nós nos separamos e ela se casou...

— Quer dizer que nunca disse a ela como se sentia?

— Não pude.

Eileen suspirou. Pegou a mão de Severus.

— Filho, tome cuidado. Tudo indica que essa moça não tem certeza do que sente. Ela pode amar o marido e, num breve momento de insatisfação com ele, pode dizer a você coisas que não sente. Você fica atraído, vai para junto dela, vocês vivem um romance. Um belo dia ela "descobre" que ama o marido, ou coisa assim, volta para ele e você sofre.

Severus ficou calado. Certamente aquilo tudo já tinha passado por sua cabeça. Mas ele nunca tivera coragem de verbalizar.

— Eu sei disso.

— Mas...?

_"Mas eu não me imagino com outra mulher que não ela. Mas essa pode ser minha única chance com ela. Mas, se eu a afastar, dessa vez posso me arrepender pelo resto da vida. Mas, se eu nem tentar, posso jogar for a minha última oportunidade de ser feliz."_

Tudo isso Severus pensou. Em voz alta, porém, só o que disse foi um lacônico:

— Mas eu tenho dúvidas.

A mãe sorriu e disse:

— Então siga seu coração. Confie nele. Eu ouvi maus conselhos de falsos amigos uma vez e hoje gostaria que tudo tivesse sido diferente.

Os dois trocaram sorrisos tristes. Severus pensou muito nas palavras, especialmente nos "maus conselhos de falsos amigos".

o0o o0o o0o

Como costuma acontecer nos finais de semana, o parque estava recheado de crianças e seus pais, uma cacofonia de sons em meio aos gramados. Severus pôs roupas Muggle leves e se misturou aos frequentadores do parque. Ele localizou Lily e Harry debaixo de um frondoso carvalho, montando um piquenique ao estender uma toalha colorida na grama, uma cesta de vime de onde tirava utensílios. Havia um toque de magia no ar, e Severus sabia que havia muito mais coisas na cestinha do que os Muggles podiam desconfiar.

Severus deu-se ao luxo de observar Lily de longe por alguns minutos. No dia quente de verão, ela estava com uma blusa de estampa floral, uma bermuda jeans e sandálias baixas. Era de tirar o fôlego, Severus chegou a pensar, o retrato da doçura, da beleza meiga e aconchegante. Mas, no fundo, ele não conseguia acreditar que a doce Lily seria sua.

Lily o avistou de longe e acenou. Harry também o reconheceu, gritando e correndo até ele. O menino o guiou até a mãe.

— Se eu soubesse que seria um piquenique, teria trazido alguma coisa.

— Bobagem. Tenho tudo aqui. Está um dia lindo, não é mesmo?

Severus sentou-se à beira da toalha.

— Sim, o parque está cheio. Mas ainda acho que você está se arriscando muito. Você sabe o que está em jogo.

— Acredite, Severus, eu não estou minimizando a ameaça.

Harry chegou perto de Severus e pediu:

— Ataa?

Lily disse:

— Não, Harry, Severus não pode fazer o truque agora. Por que você não brinca de outra coisa enquanto eu monto o piquenique?

— Posso levar Harry para brincar no parquinho, se quiser.

— Ele vai adorar, obrigada. Vamos, Harry? Quer ir brincar no balanço com Severus?

Como resposta, o pequeno pulou, gritando:

— Vuus!

O menino beijou a mãe e deu a mão a Severus. Imaginando quando teria conquistado a confiança do filho de James Potter, Severus tomou cuidado de manter Harry sempre à vista de Lily.

Foi uma agradável surpresa para Severus descobrir que ele gostava tanto de brincar com Harry quanto o garoto. Harry logo se cansou de brincar no balanço e aos gritos de "Vuus!", "Vuus!", apontou para o escorregador, depois a gangorra, depois o carrossel. Severus, agora chamado de "Vuus", não sabia que tinha tanta paciência com crianças. Ou talvez ele só tivesse com Harry.

Lily chamou os dois, que não reclamaram ao parar para tomar suco e comer sanduíches. Lily observou:

— Vocês pareciam estar se divertindo muito.

— Harry gostou muito do balanço.

— É um de seus brinquedos preferidos. Na verdade, o que ele gosta mesmo é vassoura.

Obviamente, a vassoura era influência de James Potter. Severus comentou apenas:

— Ah.

Lily percebeu o desconforto dele.

— Severus, o pai dele gosta muito dele. James só está um pouco... entediado. Inquieto, até.

— Você parece desconfortável. Era sobre isso que queria me falar?

— Acho que sim. Primeiro eu queria me desculpar com você. Você tentou se desculpar há sete anos e eu não permiti. A verdade é que eu fui preconceituosa. Desculpe-me por acreditar que você iria seguir seus colegas cegamente. Agora eu me envergonho de ter pensado assim.

— Não há do que se envergonhar. Você tinha razão. Se não fosse o que aconteceu, eu provavelmente teia seguido meus colegas. Até hoje eles me chamam para me juntar a eles.

— Verdade?

Severus assentiu, olhando Harry brincar com um carrinho Muggle. Lily sorriu para ele:

— Fico feliz em ter meu velho amigo de volta. — Os olhos dela se tornaram opacos novamente. — Preciso de amigos. De amigos meus, entende?

Era óbvio que Lily estava ansiosa por falar alguma coisa para Severus. Ele imaginou se deveria facilitar as coisas para ela.

— Lily, o que está acontecendo?

Ela abaixou a cabeça.

— Estou confusa, Sev. Minha vida familiar está me incomodando. Depois que recebemos o alerta de Dumbledore, James passou a beber praticamente todas as noites com Sirius. Ultimamente nós temos discutido. Ele não parece ser o homem com quem me casei.

— Dificilmente posso lhe dar conselhos sobre James Potter. Minha opinião sobre ele continua a mesma, lamento dizer.

— Eu também lamento. Porque começo a pensar que você pode ter razão.

Severus a encarou, em choque. Ela ficou vermelha e se emendou:

— Não me leve a mal, por favor. James é um ótimo pai e adora Harry. Também amadureceu, é inteligente e corajoso. Mas cada vez mais vejo de novo aquele garoto arrogante e pomposo de quem você tanto reclamava nos tempos de colégio. Ter que se esconder o está matando.

— Não sei bem o que dizer. Nem sei se sou a pessoa mais indicada para conversar sobre isso. Quem sabe Lupin?

— Remus não compartilha do Segredo. Dumbledore acha que, por Remus ser um lobisomem, o Lord das Trevas pode ter influência maior sobre ele.

Severus ficou abismado, quase revoltado. Mas tudo que disse foi:

— Dumbledore disse, foi?

— Também achei injusto. De qualquer forma, obviamente não posso falar disso com Sirius. Por isso pensei em você.

— Sinto-me honrado — confessou Severus com sinceridade. — Mas acho que deveria estar falando disso com ele. É um problema entre vocês. Se ele descobrir que andou falando comigo, as coisas podem se complicar.

Lily o encarou, depois o serviu de mais suco de laranja, antes de perguntar:

— Você tem namorada, Sev?

Foi um milagre o suco não derramar.

— Como?

— Namorada – repetiu ela. — Você tem uma?

— Não, eu sou aprendiz de um Mestre de Poções exigente, preciso me dedicar, e aí fica difícil... Não tenho mais tanto tempo...

— Então você já teve uma namorada?

Agora ele estava vermelho feito um pimentão.

— Bom, na verdade, eu praticamente saí de Hogwarts direto para a aprendizagem... Graças ao Prof. Dumbledore, ele me indicou o Mestre Bartuchek, e eu...

Ela não o deixou terminar:

— Sev, o Prof. Dumbledore me disse que foi você quem alertou sobre Você-Sabe-Quem.

Era possível ficar ainda mais vermelho?

— Mas... Eu quero dizer...

Lily o interrompeu de novo.

— Às vezes eu acho que se não tivesse havido aquele incidente no quinto ano, nós poderíamos ter namorado. Você não acha?

Nossa, mas o dia estava mesmo muito quente, pensou Severus, mais vermelho. Felizmente, ele foi salvo pelo gongo. Um pequeno gongo.

— Vuus! Vuus! — chamou Harry, sacudindo o carrinho.

— Acho que Harry quer atenção – disse ele, em tom de desculpas.

O menino engatinhou até Severus, mostrando o carrinho e dando a ele um outro. Lily sorriu, sem pressionar o assunto, mexendo na cesta de piquenique e dizendo:

— Ainda temos um tempo para brincar e relaxar. James acha que eu estou almoçando com minha irmã.

Severus estranhou:

— Você ainda a vê?

— Petúnia praticamente cortou relações comigo a partir do momento que entrei em Hogwarts. Eu não a vejo há anos, ainda mais depois que se casou. Mas eu não posso dizer isso a James, posso?

Severus sentiu uma onda de culpa.

— Não deveria ter mentido.

— Eu só quis evitar outra discussão. Estou farta delas.

— Entendo e respeito isso. Você sabe como entendo...

— Sim, Sev.

— Mas ainda assim, você deveria falar com seu marido. A situação não vai melhorar, nem se resolver, até vocês se entenderem. Sabe, se vocês se dividirem desse jeito, isso pode ajudar... você sabe.

— Você não fala o nome dele?

— Dumbledore diz que evitar o nome da coisa só faz aumentar o medo da coisa. Mas eu não descarto que haja algum feitiço no nome.

— Eu pensei a mesma coisa.

— Você sempre foi esperta. Concordo com você. Prefiro não me arriscar. Nada contra as ideias de Dumbledore. Bom, exceto uma.

— Uma?

— Dumbledore sugeriu que, com tantos colegas se transformando em Death Eaters, eu poderia me infiltrar no grupo e espionar para ele.

Lily parou o que estava fazendo e encarou Severus, como se avaliasse se ele dizia mesmo a verdade.

— Não está brincando?

— Gostaria de estar. Nunca pensei que enfrentaria Dumbledore assim. Dizer não a ele não é fácil. Até hoje fico imaginando... Se eu tivesse aceitado...

— Sev, você teria sido obrigado a fazer coisas horríveis. Todos iam pensar mal de você, você seria odiado!

— Nunca tive muitos amigos na vida antes, mas jamais pensaria em fazer isso comigo mesmo de própria vontade.

— Fico feliz que tenha dito não, Sev. Assim podemos ser amigos novamente.

Ela sorriu para ele, que respondeu com outro sorriso. Os olhos deles se encontraram. Houve uma pausa, um momento parado no tempo, em que eles pareceram trocar mais do que olhares e sorrisos. Só que...

— Vuus! — reclamou Harry, que queria voltar a brincar. — Ataa!

Eles ainda brincaram bastante até Lily achar que era hora de voltar. Ficou combinado que eles fariam isso mais vezes.

Como fizeram, de fato, durante todo o verão.

o0o o0o o0o

— Acho um crime não poder levar Harry para ver as crianças e adultos fantasiados.

— Pois eu acho prudente — opinou Severus. — Há muita confusão nas ruas, eles podem aproveitar a distração.

Lily calou-se de repente.

— Se o perigo é tanto, por que ele saiu para beber com Sirius?

Severus achou melhor compartilhar a vassourinha de brinquedo com Harry e não responder.

— Obrigada por vir. Seria um Halloween triste se ficássemos sós.

Harry se levantou do chão e correu até a janela, apontando a abóbora iluminada:

— É!

Lily o incentivou:

— Isso, filho. Esse é o Jack da Lanterna. Quer mostrar ao Severus onde deixamos as maçãs doces?

— Tá! — E correu para a cozinha.

Severus comentou:

— Ele já forma monossílabos.

— E também pequenas palavras. Ele repete o próprio nome e objetos familiares.

— Está se desenvolvendo bem.

— Se convivesse com outras crianças, talvez fosse mais rápido.

— Não sei se...

A opinião de Severus se perdeu no ruído da explosão que provavelmente abalou as estruturas da casa. O impacto jogou Lily e Severus no chão. Num reflexo, ele gritou:

— Pegue Harry e suba!

— E você?

— Corra!

Ela pegou o menino na cozinha, enquanto Severus foi para a sala. Ele deu de cara com a última pessoa que esperava ver.

— Pettigrew?

— Snape?

Severus não deixou a surpresa o imobilizar e imediatamente enunciou:

— _Expeliarmus!_

Pego de surpresa, agora sem varinha, o grifinório implorou:

— Não me mate!

— Como conseguiu entrar?

— Eu sou o fiel do Segredo. Mas não me lembro de ter revelado a você.

Uma voz diferente, alta e cruel, completou:

— Wormtail o revelou a mim. _Expeliarmus!_

— _Protego!_

Severus disparou o escudo protetor num reflexo e por isso conseguiu manter a varinha. Engoliu em seco ao se ver frente a frente com ninguém menos do que o Lorde das Trevas. O bruxo do mal o olhava, intrigado.

— Você é o amigo de Lucius Malfoy. Ele tinha razão. Você é talentoso, Severus Snape. Seria uma excelente aquisição. Junte-se a mim e eu o deixarei viver.

Severus sentiu uma invasão mental e rapidamente ergueu seus escudos de Oclumência. De novo, o Lorde se surpreendeu:

— E é um oclumente, também. Excelente. Consigo ver que você deseja a Mudblood. Entregue-me o menino e eu a pouparei.

Severus ficou intrigado. Ele queria _Harry_?

— Ah. Eles estão lá em cima. Wormtail!

— Não!

Severus mal se deu conta do que fazia, subindo as escadas da casa que não conhecia, gritando:

— Não! Lily!

— Severus!

A confusão aumentou. Pettigrew correu atrás de Severus, atirando raios coloridos, enquanto o Lorde das Trevas vociferava para ir atrás do menino. Severus virou-se para enfrentar Pettigrew, um raio zunindo perto de sua orelha esquerda. Atrás dele, um barulho. Severus lançou:

— _Impedimenta! Petrificus totalus! _

Do alto da escada, Pettigrew, petrificado, caiu para trás, em cima do Lorde. Os dois se embolaram escada abaixo de maneira extraordinária. Severus então viu Lily caída no chão.

— Nãão!

Ele praticamente voou para cima dela, mas foi afastado por um feitiço do Lorde.

— Ousa me desafiar, rapaz? Você sabe quem eu sou?

Enraivecido, cego de ira ao ver Lily ferida, Severus Snape ergueu-se e empunhou a varinha:

— Não me interessa quem é você! Deixe-a em paz!

— Eu só quero o garoto. Dê-me o garoto e eu a deixo viver. Onde ele está?

Nesse exato minuto, Harry, sempre tão quietinho e alegre, desatou num berreiro no quarto ao lado, assustado. Severus empalideceu.

— Harry, não!

O que se passou a seguir foi muito rápido e confuso. Severus correu para o quarto, gritando:

— Não!

O Lorde foi atrás dele, alertando:

— Saia da frente, rapaz. Dê-me o menino! Dê-me o menino!

E então Severus viu Harry, chorando no bercinho, sozinho, apavorado e indefeso. O homem apontou a varinha para o garotinho, e Severus simplesmente se atirou na frente da criança, urrando:

— Não!

— _Avada kevadra!_

Um raio verde muito brilhante deixou tudo preto após uma grande explosão.

_Oh, Merlin. Morri. _Era tudo em que Severus conseguia pensar.

_Ou não?_

Harry não parou de chorar quando o bercinho dele foi ao chão, desabando sobre o peso do corpo de Severus.

Freneticamente, Severus ignorou seus ferimentos, cavou os escombros do berço e resgatou Harry, tentando acalmá-lo. O menino tinha sangue na testa e tremia em seus braços.

— Shh. Vuus está aqui. Vuus está aqui.

Com Harry nos braços, ele olhou em volta do quarto em ruínas. Sem sinal do Lorde. Ele parecia ter desaparecido. Esse pensamento durou três segundos, o tempo até Severus determinar que o sangue na testa de Harry não era grave, provavelmente de uma farpa de madeira.

Então Severus se aproximou de Lily. Para sua surpresa, ela estava imobilizando Peter Pettigrew. Os olhos lacrimejantes dele se arregalaram ao ver Severus.

— Você está vivo...! Ele o queria morto e você... não morreu!

— E nem você também, seu verme! — disse Severus, com desprezo. — Se eu pudesse, eu...

Pettigrew o interrompeu:

— Não estou falando de você, Snape. O menino.

— Harry?

— Ele sobreviveu...!

Lily disse:

— Está louco. Como fez isso conosco? Éramos seus amigos.

— O Lorde tem meios que vocês não imaginam. Por favor, Lily. Eu quis resistir, juro que quis.

— Já estou farta de ouvir suas chorumelas! _Silencio! Incarcerous!_

Pettigrew não pôde mais pronunciar um som e foi envolvido por cordas. Lily pegou Harry no colo:

— Oh, meu anjinho... Você está bem?

Severus disse:

— Só um pouco assustado. Acho que sofreu um arranhão na testa.

— E o que houve com... Você-sabe?

Severus deu de ombros.

— Precisamos avisar alguém. Vou chamar Dumbledore.

— Boa ideia. — Ela olhou para Pettigrew, ainda no chão. — Eu tomo conta da escória.

Severus não saberia dizer como convenceu o diretor de Hogwarts a abandonar a Festa de Halloween e pegar o Floo até Godric's Hollow. Aos poucos, ele e Lily resumiram os fatos. Mas Dumbledore quis saber mais:

— Onde está James?

— Saiu com Sirius para beber. Ele tem feito isso com frequência.

— E Severus apenas passava por aqui...?

O jovem ficou vermelho.

— Lily me convidou para comemorar Halloween.

Lily acrescentou, parecendo insultada:

— Severus é meu amigo de infância. Ele jamais me desrespeitou.

— Presumo que James tenha ultrapassado a zanga da meninice, afinal.

— Não, ele ainda odeia Severus. Por isso é que ele não pode saber que Severus esteve aqui.

Dumbledore encarou os dois antes de concordar:

— De fato, seria o mais prudente. E Lorde Voldemort simplesmente sumiu?

Severus sugeriu:

— Ele pode ter fugido, ao ver seu feitiço falhar.

Dumbledore discordou:

— Você obviamente não conhece Lorde Voldemort. Ele não é homem de deixar seus feitiços falharem.

— Impossível — insistiu Severus. — Ele lançou a Maldição da Morte. Se tivesse acertado, eu estaria morto. Ou Harry. Ele estava atrás de Harry, por algum motivo.

— Severus, meu rapaz, faça-me um favor. Descreva de novo o que aconteceu no momento que Lorde Voldemort lançou o feitiço. Faça com calma e sem esquecer nada.

— Bom, foi tudo muito rápido. Lembro-me que Lily estava no chão, Harry chorou, no outro quarto. Não pensei em nada, só em impedi-lo de chegar até Harry. Então pulei em cima do berço, acho. Foi puro desespero. Houve uma explosão, a luz verde, Harry continuou chorando. Pensei que eu tinha morrido, mas Harry ainda chorava. Eu o peguei, vi que o ferimento era superficial.

Dumbledore quis confirmar:

— E não havia mais sinal de Voldemort?

— Isso mesmo. Em seguida, encontrei Lily.

— E você, minha querida, suponho que tenha posto um feitiço de proteção no menino.

— Sim, isso mesmo. Eu o deixei no berço com um feitiço.

— Que extraordinário. Normalmente, esse feitiço não seria capaz de deter uma maldição poderosa como aquela. Contudo, um gesto nobre e extremo foi capaz de selar a proteção de Lily.

— Como assim?

— Você, Severus, estava disposto a morrer para salvar Harry, e isso selou a proteção de vocês dois em torno do menino. É uma magia antiga, uma com a qual Lorde Voldemort não contava. A meu ver, seu amor por Harry salvou vocês dois. A maldição de Voldemort ricocheteou de volta e o acertou. Receio que o machucado na testa de Harry e no seu braço deixem uma cicatriz mágica.

— Por quê? Foi só da queda... não foi?

— Lamento dizer que não. Vocês estão cobertos de resíduos de magia negra. Um feitiço mortal sempre deixa traços.

Lily concluiu, com Harry aninhado em seus braços, querendo dormir:

— Então ele morreu?

— Ah — fez Dumbledore. — Receio que Lorde Voldemort não esteja totalmente acabado. Mas ouso dizer que ele não será visto por um longo tempo.

— Temos que avisar o Ministério.

— Deixem isso comigo. No momento, receio que precisemos coordenar uma única história para os Aurores.

— Como assim?

— Severus nunca esteve aqui, para todos os efeitos. Mas não sei como explicar Harry ter enfrentado Voldemort sozinho.

— O traidor Pettigrew também ficou surpreso por Harry ter sobrevivido.

— Hum. — Os olhos azuis de Dumbledore faiscaram. — Então diremos a verdade. O amor de Lily criou uma barreira de proteção que nem a magia das trevas conseguiu quebrar. Isso não é mentira. Harry sobreviveu por causa dela. Esse menino será muito famoso por causa disso. Você sofrerá a pressão da fama e do assédio, Lily. Está disposta a passar por isso?

A jovem mãe beijou o filho adormecido em seus braços e disse:

— Faço qualquer coisa por Harry.

— Claro que sim. — Dumbledore virou-se. — Severus, agora é melhor você sair. Vou chamar meu amigo Bartemius Crouch, e ele é muito minucioso.

— Entendo. É hora mesmo. — Ele se inclinou para beijar o cabelo de Harry. — Boa noite, amiguinho.

Lily disse:

— Severus... Obrigada. Se não fosse você-

Ele não a deixou terminar:

— Cuide de Harry. Tomem cuidado.

Ele aparatou em seguida, vencendo a vontade de ficar e também se aninhar nos braços de Lily.

Aparecendo a poucas ruas de Spinner's End, Severus cruzou com adultos e crianças fantasiadas, ainda comemorando o Halloween. Caminhou, pensativo, até a casinha pequena, sem pressa.

— Olá, filho. Pensei que eram crianças pedindo doces.

— Oi, mãe.

Eileen o encarou.

— Severus, o que aconteceu?

Ele suspirou e a encarou, respondendo com sinceridade:

— Não sei bem. Mas uma coisa muito importante aconteceu essa noite.

— Conte-me tudo.

— Não posso, mãe. Mas ouvi dizer que o Lorde das Trevas foi derrotado hoje.

Ela o encarou:

— De verdade?

— Oh, não sei se é verdade.

— Seria bom se fosse. É um homem terrível.

— Mãe, que tal nos mudarmos daqui?

— Mudar? Por quê?

Ele olhou pela janela e respondeu:

— Porque hoje é um dia que marca um novo começo. E um novo começo merece uma mudança total. Não acha?

Eileen o encarou e sorriu:

— Não podia concordar mais.

E puseram-se a fazer planos de mudança. No resto do mundo bruxo, havia festas por toda a parte

Na manhã seguinte, o _Profeta Diário _estampava a manchete. **"Harry Potter, o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu: Tudo sobre a incrível façanha do garotinho que derrotou o Lord das Trevas".**

Em Godric's Hollow, porém, a pequena celebridade repetia uma palavra insistentemente.

Vuus.

The End


End file.
